


the scientist (nobody said it was easy)

by tvheads



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spidersona, ive read no actual spiderman comics just some gwen and noir ones lmao, obviously, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: or, meet the spider-hero of earth-4210: arachne.





	1. it’s such a shame for us to part

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about all the titles being excessively long coldplay lyrics i dont know what im doing

“Harry, we’ve _talked_ about this,” Arachne exclaims, putting as much disappointment into her voice as physically possible. “Why’d you have to go and make me bash another lesson into that thick skull of yours? What would your daughter think?”

He can’t really answer, because she‘s webbed up his mouth. Along with the rest of his big ol’ body. Harry Osborn, the Green Goblin, lets out a growl. 

“Whoa there, boy.” From her perch atop him, Arachne pats Goblin placatingly like he’s a misbehaving pet and not a monstrous villain. “You’ve got a kid, though, that I know for sure. Was it Liz? Y’know, like lizard? ‘Cuz you look like one?”

She peers down at him curiously, and laughs, delighted, when his nostrils flare and his body rumbles with another growl.

”I’m thinking, I’m thinking.” She taps her chin like she’s deep in thought. Her legs and arms suddenly flail with excitement and she slides off his bound body, landing and spinning back to face him quite smoothly. “Your son’s named Norman, is that it?”

Grumble, grumble.

”Yep! There we go!” Arachne sets her hands on her hips, letting just a hint of smugness seep through her “silly” “sweetheart” persona.

_BWOOP BWOOP._

Indomnitable Arachne jumps out of her skin. “Gosh darn fuckin’ spider-sense,” she hisses under her breath. “What’s the gosh darn fuckin’ use. Not even gonna tell me when the cops arrive, huh? Oh, Goblin!” she calls behind her, as she begins to skip away. “Your buddies are here to pick you up! Have fun, but not too much, y’hear?”

She salutes in the general direction of the police cars before shooting off a web and slinging herself away.


	2. no one ever said it would be this hard

Arachne bolts from the lab, avoiding the synthetic tentacles and amused calls from the doc. She turns every other corner she comes across and nearly bowls over some poor schmucks unfortunate enough to have stumbled into her way. Finally, _finally_ , her frenzied mind forms a haphazard plan to use the goddamn vents. When she’s positive she’s lost Doc Ock she slips away into the nearest grate, hardly daring to breathe. 

He comes by. 

She doesn’t move a millimeter.

He is gone.

Arachne stays still for maybe a minute until her spider-sense stops screaming. Quickly, _quickly_ , she starts crawling hurriedly in the direction opposite the one Doc Ock had gone. A choice makes itself known before her—keep moving this way, turn left, or return to where she was before. She goes straight on. 

After a while she spots something. A strange splash of color up ahead. Arachne begins to speed up, eager to find out what it is exactly.

She’s not sure what she’s looking at, actually. It’s a grate, looking down at what seems to be a control room for something, but somehow she’s actually more interested in the grate. See, unlike all the other boring gray grates, this one was about thirty different colors and seemed to be… duplicated? A second grate is poking ever-so-slightly out from the other one, its angle not entirely matching up. 

Ever the curious scientist, Arachne pokes it, which causes it to fucking _glitch_ like when her cable service is fucking up the TV. She recoils instantly, but the second it’s back to that quote unquote Normal state she prods at it again. Another trial. This is an experiment now. It glitches again. Third trial gives the same result.

Then she decides she might as well poke around the room the grate is in. See what the good doctor’s been up to here.

Arachne closes her eyes and does her breathing exercise. The wild spider-sense she’s been ignoring for the five minutes her little experiment took finally numbs down, allowing her to concentrate on removing the grate nice and quietly.

She slides into the room far more elegantly than expected. A quick once-over shows that yes, this is definitely a control room, like in the movies. Unfortunately all the computers are off. A massive observation window on one wall, and two doors with their windows conspicuously boarded up on each side of an elevator at the opposite.

She’ll check out that elevator later for sure.

Now. That window. Arachne saunters over to it, then flattens herself against it like a child at the aquarium. Her spider-sense comes back stronger than ever when she finds a colossal staging area (a chamber. feels more like a chamber than a room) with two huge pieces of machinery on opposing walls. It looks kind of like each might be meant to shoot something out at the other one. The window’s positioning draws your attention towards the center of the staging chamber, so that must be where the end product would appear.

Maybe. Arachne doesn’t work in engineering or anything. She has no clue as to how this sort of place is supposed to work.

Yet despite her lack of expertise, something tells her this machine is unfinished. It just doesn’t _look_ right, you know? Not in the “unnaturally colorful, merging two together” Not Right of the grate, more of an “are you sure this is correct?” IKEA-furniture kind of Not Right. Though, now that she thinks about it, those two instances of Not Rightness are probably connected, since the first one led her to the second.

”What _is_ that?” Arachne breathes.

”That, I believe, is my supercollider,” answers the unexpected and wholly unwanted voice of Doc Ock. “You like it?”

Arachne deflates, the intrigue leaking away instantly. “Ugh. Otto, I forgot you were here.” She turns to glare pointedly at him, cocking her hip to the side and everything. 

He chuckles, very evilly, and opens his mouth as if to start monologuing, but frankly Arachne’s decided she’s had enough and with her webbing shoots one of the pulsing tentacles holding him up right out from under him. 

“Shut up, Doc.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about fight scenes! i love my girl and wanted to do stuff for her! hmu at roboglyphs on tumblr and scubagh0st on twitter!


End file.
